


Remember the Night

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Private detective Jared, Temporary Amnesia, ninja jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for spn_reversebang 2015<br/>I drew Ninja Jensen on a rooftop, looking at a business card for PI Padalecki, and morrezela wrote a story to go with it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember the Night

My first of two [](http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/profile)[spn_reversebang](http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/) artings, and this was my first completed art submission too. I was lucky enough to get snaffled by [](http://morrezela.livejournal.com/profile)[morrezela](http://morrezela.livejournal.com/), who then said she wanted to write one of my favourite tropes, amnesia fic. So double yay!  
Click on the banner to go read the story  
**Alternative art Links:**  [Tumblr](http://amberdreams1960.tumblr.com/post/137626219309/my-first-of-two-spnreversebang-artings-and-this) **Fic Link(s):**[LJ](http://morrezela.livejournal.com/174226.html) | [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5763856)

[ ](http://morrezela.livejournal.com/174226.html)

This was my original prompt

It's a total id-art, I just wanted ninja Jensen! I'm so shallow... LOL. Plus the background turned out in my fave colours... So then morrezela wrote the story and I had to do this Jared pic - Jensen's view from his roof top perch. Nothing spoilery here. [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/24430923236/in/photostream/)

I forgot to add this close up of Jensen (in case anyone's interested in the freckles, you know...

\----------------------------------------------------

 **Process part** : This was my usual mishmash of traditional and digital, messing with photos and my own stuff. So the prompt pic was made by using a photo of a roofscape I found via an image search.

I fiddled with PS filters using the edges tool, then overlaid it with a nice texture I've had saved for a while, called #099 by cloaks. This was the ref I used for Jensen's pose and costume, which I then adapted to suit me.Couldn't have Jensen's pretty face covered now, could we!

Here's Jensen in progress - all drawn and coloured digitally in PS6. Oh yes, the griffin head is from the Crysler Building! I'll always remember that from Ghost Busters.

Jared is from a charcoal sketch I did, then refined a little bit. I photographed it then coloured it and added his body in PS 

I cheated on the background. I used a window pic I found on an image search (again). I cut out the middle window and created Jared's interior. Here's the full pic.

and here's the original painting by Edward Hopper, called Night Windows. [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/24370852242/in/dateposted/)

Big cheat, huh? One day I won't leave things to the last minute and I **will** make my own backgrounds. Oh! Did you see that flying pig?


End file.
